It is now prevalent to utilize automated machines for inserting fasteners, such as rivets, in structural members. In the aircraft industry rivets are used extensively in the construction of an air frame.
Typically, riveting procedures require a rivet set, a tool for inserting and holding a rivet within a hole while the tail portion is deformed to secure the rivet in place.
Prior art procedures and structures have required separate manual or tool holding and inserting of the rivet.